Cave In
by BabyCakes0208
Summary: When Tony and McGee get trapped in a cave in they must trust each other when one of them is gravely injured


"Tony look out!" Tim McGee yelled as the cave collapsed. Tim pushed Tony out of the way before the rocks could crush him. He could he Gibbs yelling to him before he blacked out.

When Tony DiNozzo came to all he could see was black._ 'What happened?' _He wondered. He heard a groan from off to his right and it all came flying back. "Probie!," Tony yelled. All he heard was a small grunt. Tony slowly sat up and assessed himself. He seemed unharmed other than a few cuts and bruises.

Tim could barely breathe. Every time he breathed in, he would wince in agony. He could hear Tony call for him, but he didn't have the energy to speak. Soon he heard Tony sit up and look around. Tony stood up and came towards him.

"Oh man, come on McGee! Don't die, you bastard!" Tony yelled, when he saw McGee.

"Did you just call me a bastard?" Tim asked slowly, not sure if he heard Tony correctly. Who calls someone a bastard when they're dying? Oh right, Tony does.

"McGee! Oh My God you're not dead! Wait, so that means you just heard me." Tony almost yelled. Grateful that McGee was alive but trying to sound cool. By the smile on McGee's face though he knew he failed. He faltered slightly, when he saw McGee's injuries. McGee's ribs looked terrible. They were probably cracked and maybe broken. His head didn't look so good either.

"Who hit me with a bus?" McGee asked. Tony smiled a bit before frowning.

"You don't remember?" He asked. Memory loss would not be a good sign.

"Oh that's right; it was a pile of rocks." McGee answered. Tony sighed in relief. Now all he had to do was keep McGee alive until Gibbs came for them.

"What exactly happened?" McGee asked. Tony was about to answer but he realized he didn't know either.

"Some of the rocks must of come down and caused the whole thing to collapse on us." He finally answered.

"You mean on me." Tim corrected. "I pushed you out of the way. Which you haven't thanked me for yet." Tim saw Tony smile slightly and smiled himself. Gibbs would come for them soon. All they had to do was wait.

"How long have we been down here? When do you think Gibbs will get here?" McGee asked Tony.

"We've been here for about two hours. Gibbs should be here soon." At least he hoped. McGee looked as white as a sheet and he was sweating. Tony knew he wouldn't survive the night. It made him mad just thinking about it. McGee should have never pushed him out of the way! If he hadn't Tony would be the one laying there dying. _Don't think about it. He's not dying. Gibbs will get here soon._ Tony thought. He had to stay positive, for him and for McGee.

"So any plans this weekend?" Tony had to keep McGee occupied for the time being. He figured this would be the easiest.

"None, how about you? Anyone planned?" McGee asked him.

"Don't you mean 'anything planned'?" Tony asked with a sly smile on his face. McGee gave a small smile before answering.

"Not for you, Tony." Tony smiled wider before giving a small laugh. So far everything was going good. McGee was in no immediate danger and Gibbs was on his way. When they got out they would catch the bastard that had killed Petty Officer Kyle Gregory. Just then McGee started coughing.

At first Tony didn't really mind, McGee had broken ribs. Then he saw the scarlet liquid coming out of McGee's mouth. That was bad. If he was bleeding that meant that one of his rib may have punctured his lung.

All of a sudden McGee stopped breathing. Tony froze for an agonizing minute before starting CPR. He tried five times before kicking McGee in the abdomen. There was a sickening crack but then McGee pulled in a shuddering breath. Tony almost jumped for joy!

"Tony? Did you break another one of my ribs?" McGee asked him. Tony gave a sheepish smile and would have laughed if McGee didn't sound so weak. His white skin had now taken on a shade of grey. His breathing was fast and erratic. One side of his chest didn't seem to rise with the other. All of a sudden Tony smacked his head making McGee jump, then wince in pain.

"I'm such an idiot!" Tony yelled. McGee gave him a worried look like he had gone mad. "Our cellphones!" Tony explained. He didn't see McGee's reaction because he was already dialing Gibbs.

"Gibbs," Tony heard his boss answer.

"Boss! It's Tony," Tony yelled. He almost laughed when he imagined Gibbs moving the phone away from his ear.

"DiNozzo, how are you?" He asked. Tony would never have believed it if someone told him this, but Gibbs actually sounded concerned for them.

"I'm fine, but McGee's really bad. I think at least two rids are broken and he stopped breathing earlier. His head looks pretty banged up too." Tony informed Gibbs.

"Don't worry we'll reach you in another ten minutes." Gibbs reassured. He didn't give Tony time to respond before hanging up. Tony grinned to himself, glad that Gibbs hadn't completely changed.

"You hear that McGee? Only ten more minutes." Tony told McGee. He started to laugh hysterically, earning him a concerned look from his partner. He didn't care though. In now eight more minutes, Gibbs will have finally reached them.

Gibbs was true to his word. Eight minutes later they heard rocks tumble down and finally saw sunlight.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had seen many things in his life. But nothing had prepared him for what he saw. Tony was sitting down next to McGee holding his hand. He looked unharmed except for a few cuts and bruises. It was McGee that made his heart skip a beat. He was on the ground cover in blood and dirt. There was a nasty cut on his head and his chest was moving uneven. The paramedics rushed past him and went to see DiNozzo and McGee. When DiNozzo looked up at him he could see that he'd been crying. When Gibbs walked over he heard McGee talking to a paramedic. His voice sounded so weak.

"… I have at least one broken rib thanks to Tony." He said giving DiNozzo a pointed look. Gibbs turned around to face DiNozzo.

"You broke his rib?" He asked, incredulous. DiNozzo gave him a sheepish smile and explained.

"He stopped breathing. I tried CPR but it didn't work and I got frustrated. I kicked him and he started breathing." He said that last part like it was a miracle. Which Gibbs guessed, it was.

The rest of it past in a blur. Now everyone was in the hospital waiting room waiting for news on McGee. DiNozzo had been checked over and they found nothing wrong. Now he was pacing around the room unable to stand still. Ziva was sitting down, not moving. You would think at first glance that she wasn't worried at all' but that wasn't true. In her eyes you could see the pain and worry. Ducky and Palmer were sitting next to her, speaking in low voices, probably about McGee's condition and his survival rates. Abby was leaning on his shoulder, crying her eyes out. He knew that McGee and Abby had a special relationship. Even if she wouldn't admit it.

The doctor came in and they all stood up. He looked tired and worn but gave them all a small smile.

"Agent McGee had a small concussion and a cut that involved some stitches. He sustained four broken ribs, two which pierced his one lung. We stitched it up and I believe he will make a full recovery." He smiled when everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"When can we see him?" Abby asked, desperately. She needed to see her Timmy with her own eyes.

They practically ran to his room. Abby and Tony claimed the seats on either side of his bed and Ziva pulled one up to the end. Ducky and Palmer went over to review his x-rays and check over his diagnoses. That left him standing in the corner watching over them.

McGee looked better. His face had regained some of its color and his chest was rising evenly. He smiled as Abby rambled on and on about some new computer program that she would have to explain again later when McGee was awake. Tony was quiet, but not in a bad way. He looked in deep thought, probably remembering some of the jokes he played on McGee. Ziva was quiet too. Only this was because Abby wouldn't let her get a word in. Gibbs smiled to himself and found a seat off to the side.

Two hours later McGee opened his eyes. Abby squealed in delight and squeezed his hand. Tony smiled and gave a small laugh. Ziva sat up straighter, Ducky and Palmer stopped talking.

"Where am I? Tony, did you break another rib?" McGee asked. Tony gave a small laugh and everyone smiled.

"No McGee, you're at the hospital. Gibbs found us." Tony explained.

"Oh, Gibbs can you come here for a minute?" McGee asked. Everyone, including Gibbs, was surprised by this. Slowly Gibbs walked over to McGee. He bent down while McGee whispered in his ear. He felt a smile tug his lips and nodded his head yes. Everyone was obviously puzzled.

When Gibbs moved away everyone started talking and laughing. Five minutes later Gibbs walked over to Tony and whacked him on the head. Tony's eyes widened in surprise and everyone laughed.

"What was that for?" He asked, completely bewildered. Why had Gibbs head-slapped him?

"It was for breaking my rib." McGee explained. Tony looked confused for a minute before opening his mouth in surprise.

"You are so lucky you're in the hospital McGee. I'll get you back eventually," Tony threatened. Everyone laughed harder at his attempt to be cool. Everyone talked until it was dark out. One by one everyone left. Ducky and Palmer followed by Ziva and a very reluctant Abby. Gibbs and Tony stayed until the nurse kicked them out for the night.

Three weeks later McGee walked to his desk at NCIS. He was finally back at work, even if he was still on desk-duty for two more weeks. All he could do at his apartment was sit around and watch T.V.

He missed Tony's teasing and Abby's energy. Also Ducky's never-ending stories and Palmer's… well… Palmer. He even missed Ziva's constant death threats and Gibbs's head-slaps.

Tony was ecstatic to have McGee back at work. He missed his 'geek-speak' and his complicated explanations.

Gibbs watched as Tony started teasing McGee the moment he sat down at his desk. McGee didn't seem to mind a bit and actually seemed to like it. Ziva was muttering death threats at Tony under her breath for half the things he said, threatening to kill him with a paperclip. He took this as his qu.

Gibbs slowly walked up behind DiNozzo and McGee. Neither of them saw it coming.

"Get back to work!" Gibbs yelled at the two agents, rubbing the back of their heads. Tony grumbled something about assault and pressing charges. McGee didn't even bother and started typing lightning fast. He was smiling to himself. It felt great to be back where he belonged. He never felt this good before. This was the family he never had. They didn't need to know that though. They just needed to know that they were family.

_Maybe I'll visit Abby later,_ McGee thought. He smiled at the thought and went to work. He never would have guessed it would all fall apart so soon. For now, though, he was content with the teasing and head-slaps. Soon he would be back in the field and everything would be back to normal.

To Be Continued


End file.
